


Security Guards

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, M/M, Nothing really happens in this idk how else to tag it, VK Drabs, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #56: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan are security guards (with a touch of fnaf elements)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Guards

"Oh, Christ!" Alfred shouted, the exclamation ringing in Ivan's ear through the earpiece. He sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance before turning around, waving his flashlight with his other hand to skim the area around him.

"What is it this time?" he sighed, with a touch of mild amusement and a touch of mild annoyance. Alfred was always so skittish, quick to react to any little noise or movement. Ivan's coworker breathed heavily into the earpiece, the sound reminding Ivan of about 7 other things he'd rather be doing than wandering along the night watch. He turned back around when he saw nothing, reorienting himself on his route before carrying on towards the security room where Alfred monitored his movements on the cameras.

"D-d-dude, this time something was actually behind you!" he yelped, his terrified voice quivering before he swallowed audibly, and Ivan entertained the idea of watching Alfred swallow something else in a fleeting fantasy. He listened to him babble about ghosts and monsters and the like as he finished his lap around the large mall, hearing Alfred shriek in startled surprise when he unlocked the door.

"Just relax, it's only me," he chuckled, relishing momentarily in the cute and scared expression Alfred gave him in return from where he had scrambled under their desk. Ivan shut the door and locked it again, checking the time. "Our shift is almost up, are you alright?"

"U-uh, yeah," Alfred grumbled, crawling out from under the table with an indignant huff, dusting himself off. He blushed suddenly, looking sheepish and embarrassed at how easily he had panicked. "Look, uhm… I know I say this every night but-"

"Da, I know. I won't tell anyone," Ivan hummed as he took off his security guard gear, pretending he didn't notice the way Alfred's eyes lingering up and down his muscular form. "But this time, I think it's time you do me a favor as well. Hold still."

"Wh-what?" Alfred blinked, jerking himself out of what must have been a pleasant little reverie as Ivan prowled to him and pinned him against the table, the blond resting his weight on his palms when he was caged in. Ivan smiled creepily at him, and then pressed closer, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

When he came away, Alfred looked about ready to melt into a puddle, startled and spooked and certainly a little bit flustered. Ivan just smiled and poked his nose before sitting in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "When you get back from your rounds, you'll be getting a few more of those."

Needless to say, Alfred ran even faster through his route compared to all the other nights before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a rating 1(bad)-5(great) if you enjoyed this snippet!


End file.
